Life Another Day
by Suigetsu Yagami
Summary: Berharap hidupnya akan tenang setelah perang shinobi ke empat berakhir, Naruto malah terlempar ke masa lalu. Dengan tubuh seorang Uchiha Madara dan kemampuan yang ia miliki, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?


**Life Another Day**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance**

**Main Fair : Naruto x Kushina x Mikoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, OverPow!Naru ( Maybe ), Mokuton!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

_'Naruto' - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**_"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"_**** - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat telah sampai ke puncaknya. Madara berhasil menyingkirkan semuanya. Tobi, seluruh aliansi Shinobi dan juga teman-teman Naruto semua mati. Kini kekuatan Juubi telah di dapatkan oleh Madara.

Benar-benar tak ada harapan, hanya dia yang tersisa.

Naruto benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. Semua usaha yang di lakukan tak satupun berhasil. Dan karena keras kepalanya juga teman-temannya mati. Jika sejak awal ia menyerah, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Melihat kehancuran yang terjadi, mayat-mayat yang bertebaran, darah yang membasahi tanah, sungguh membuat dadanya sesak. Dia benar-benar lemah, yang bahkan membunuh sesorang yang sudah pernah mati ia pun tak sanggup.

Naruto melihat kedepan, Juubi telah bangkit kembali dengan Madara sebagai Jinchurikinya. _**Bijuudama**_ super besar telah terbentuk, ia benar-benar tak akan selamat kali ini.

"Kau telah kalah, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara berbicara di atas kepala Bijuu dengan nada datarnya, matanya menatap tajam Naruto di hadapannya. Tangannya bersidekap dada, siap membunuh kapan saja.

_**Bijuudama **_yang terbentuk semakin besar, sepertinya Madara menggunakan sebagian cakra Juubi untuk membuatnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto bisa menghindar lagi, ia harus berhasil.

'_Kurama, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana, aku tak tau ini berhasil atau tidak. Dan aku ingin kau memberikan seluruh cakra yang kau punya padaku sekali lagi.' _

'_**Ini cakra terakhirku. Tak ada waktu untuk mengumpulkannya kembali. Ku harap kau mempunyai rencana yang pasti.'**_ Kurama mulai memberikan seluruh cakranya kepada Naruto, tampak dari tubuhnya yang terlihat mengurus.

'_Aku akan berusaha Kurama.' _Jawab Naruto yakin. '_Bijuudama tak akan mempan terhadap Juubi. Aku akan memasukan cakra senjutsu sebanyak mungkin ke dalam Bijuudama.'_

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Naruto sekali lagi memasuki Mode Kyuubi. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan ia mulai batuk darah saat ia mencoba membuat _**Bijuudama **_super besar. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, jika ia pun harus mati, itu bukan dalam keadaan menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Hee, tak kusangka Kyuubi masih mempunyai cadangan cakra sebanyak itu. Namun yang kau tau, kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku."

_**Bijuudama **_buatan Naruto semakin besar hingga mampu menandingi _**Bijuudama **_buatan Juubi. Berbeda dengan milik Juubi, _**Bijuudama**_ Naruto memiliki konsentrasi cakra senjutsu yang begitu banyak.

Naruto mengambil Kunai cabang tiga dari kantong Kunainya dan melemparkannya ke arah Juubi dan madara. "Jika aku mati setidaknya kau harus ikut mati denganku, Madara."

_**Hiraishin!**_

Hitungan detik, Naruto dalam Mode Kyuubi sudah berada di hadapan Juubi sambil mengarahkan _**Bijuudama **_buatannya. Sementara Madara hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Terlalu lambat, usahamu sia-sia." Ucap Madara dengan nada dingin dan tersenyum menyeringai.

_**Bijuudama!**_

Mereka berteriak bersama.

Sebuah ledakan cukup dahsyat terjadi saat dua _**Bijuudama **_itu bertabrakan. Benar-benar melenyapkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga tak lama ledakan itu menjadi sebuah lubang hitam menganga di antara mereka. Naruto merasakan pirasat buruk dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi saat lubang itu mulai menarik mereka dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

'_Kurama! Apa yang terjadi?' _Tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya sambil mencoba bergerak menjauhi lubah hitam itu. Kejadiaan ini mengingatkannya dengan teknik Kamui milik Obito. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia mereasakan dirinya akan akan di pindahkan ke suatu tempat jika dia membiarkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam lubang itu.

'_**Ini celah dimensi.'**_ Kyuubi mengansumsi, dan untuk beberapa alasan suara itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

'_Dimensi? Apa yang kau maksud?' _Tanya Naruto sambil terus berusaha menjauhi lubang dengan kekuatan Kyuubi, Naruto bisa melihat hal yang sama di hadapanya, Madara dan Juubi juga kesulitan menjauhi lubang itu.

'_**Kretakan Dimensi. Saat ke dua Bijuudama tadi bertabrakan, dengan kekuatan dahsyatnya, itu berhasil membuka lubang dimensi."**_

'_Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita masuk ke dalam lubang itu?"_

'_**Aku sendiri belum mengetahuinya. Mungkin kita akan berakhir di suatu tempat." **_

Dan belum sempat mereka melanjutkan kata-katanya, Juubi, Madara, Naruto, dan Kurama telah terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Didalam lubang Naruto bisa melihat, jiwa Madara mulai di tarik dari tubuhnya dan tak lama jiwanya juga tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya, tetapi tak pergi kemanapun, jiwanya kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Madara di ikuti Kyuubi dan Juubi yang juga masuk ke dalam tubuh madara, sebelum menghilang dari lubang itu.

.

.

.

.

**( Jauh di hutan Konohagakure )**

Sebuah tim dari Kumogakure berjalan melalui hutan dengan tenang dan tanpa ketahuan, dengan membawa seorang gadis berambut mencolok bersama mereka. Ikatan sebuah tambang di lengan gadis itu, membuktikan ia adalah tawanan ninja Kumo itu.

Kushina Uzumaki, seorang yang berasal dari Uzumaki Clan yang memiliki cakra special. Dengan cakra special ini, ia bahkan mampu mengubah cakranya menjadi sebuah rantai yang cukup kokoh untuk menahan suatu pergerakan. Kushina Uzumaki juga merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, binatang berekor yang sangat di inginkan Kumo untuk memperkuat desa.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai sebuah bayangan hitam jatuh ke semak belukar di depan mereka. Mereka memasang posisi defensif untuk menghindari hal buruk. Tiba-tiba seorang anak berkulit pucat, rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya, keluar dari semak belukar tersebut. Ia memakai pakaian standart Uchiha, kaos hitam dengan Gunbai yang menutupi lambang Uchiha Clan di punggungnya, celana pendek hitam dan juga perban yang membalut tulang keringnya.

"Ya tuhan, ini sangat sakit." Naruto berbicara sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya ninja Kumo itu sambil mengadahkan Tanto ke arah Naruto.

Mengadahkan pandangan ke arah suara, Naruto terkejut Sebuah Tanto telah mengarah padanya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Gomen, aku tak mendengarnya. Kepalaku ter-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ninja Kumo itu berteriak ke arahnya. "Dia seorang Uchiha!" . Membuat Naruto segera melihat kebelakang berpikir Madara berdiri di belakangnya. Namun, ketika menoleh kebelakang, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Naruto kembali melihat kedepan saat ninja Kumo itu mulai berbicara kembali. "Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan bonus jika berhasil membawanya juga."

Naruto tak memperdulikan apapun yang di katakan oleh ninja Kumo itu, ia terlalu fokus terhadap gadis itu. _'Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa dia sama tinggi denganku? Mengapa ninja Kumo itu lebih tinggi dariku?' _Naruto bertanya-tanya, tapi dia sadar ia tak punya waktu saat ini, saat sebelumnya ia melihat ninja Kumo itu berlai kearahnya.

Naruto melihat mereka berlari kearahnya, mengayunkan Tanto ke kepalanya. Naruto tak tau harus apa, namun insting bertarungnya menyuruhnya menunduk menghindari tebasan Tanto ninja Kumo itu. Naruto mencengkram tangan salah satu ninja Kumo, dan memutarnya keras, menyebabkan ninja Kumo meringis kesakitan. Naruto kembali menahan Tanto yang di arahkan ke padanya dengan tangan lainnya, dan menendang perut ninja itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau, Uchiha Sialan. Kami akan memberimu pelajaran." Teriak ninja Kumo yang masih kokoh berdiri. Dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah handseal singkat. "_**Raiton: Gian." **_Ninja Kumo itu mengarahkan kelima jarinya ke arah Naruto di ikuti percikan petir hebat di jarinya.

Naruto terlihat kagum saat petir itu bergerak ke arahnya, bukan kagum karena kekuatan petir ataupun ninja Kumo itu, tetapi apa yang dilihatanya. Semuanya terasa melambat dan ia bisa melihat pergerakan cakra di jutsu ninja Kumo itu. Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk membuat Hendseal. _**"Doton: Daryuheki." **_Saat ia selesai mengucapkan Jutsunya, sebuah dinding tanah cukup besar berdiri di hadapnya.

Terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil saat petir itu menabrak dinding buatan Naruto, menghilangkan kekuatan jutsu itu seketika. Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan mengambil sebuah Kunai untuk menahan Tanto ninja Kumo lainnya yang berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang, ia melapisi Kunainya dengan cakra angin sehingga baju besi Kumopun tak mampu menghentikan serangan balik Naruto. Ninja Kumo itu terjatuh dan mati.

Kembali, Naruto melihat ninja Kumo lainnya berlari ke arahnya, ia kembali melapisi Kunainya dengan cakra angin dan melemparkannya ke ninja Kumo itu. Kunai itu dengan cepat membelah angin malam dan menusuk jantung ninja Kumo hingga mati seketika.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ucap Naruto dengan suara dinginnya sambil memandang satu ninja Kumo yang masih tersisa. Ninja itu menggunakan tubuh gadis itu sebagai temengnya.

"Mundur atau aku akan membunuh gadis ini, Uchiha sialan!" Teriak ninja Kumo itu dengan nada gemetaran. Ia taka akan membayangkan seorang anak, anak Uchiha, akan mampu membunuh tiga Jonin Kumo. Dia sangat ketakutan, tapi dia yakin aman saat menggunakan gadis ini sebagai temeng keselamatanya.

'_Cih, mereka terus memanggilku Uchiha._' Naruto mengutuk dalam pikiranya. Namun, pikiran seperti itu segera ia singkirkan. Ini sudah hampir fajar, ia harus menyelesaikannya dan kembali tidur. _'Nah, apa yang dulu di miliki Madara telah menjadi miliku. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Sharingan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan telihat Eternal Mangekyo Sharingannya telah aktif, Naruto menatap mata ninja Kumo itu tenang.

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_ Naruto dapat melihat ketakutan di mata ninja itu setelah ia mengucapkan jutsu itu, ia tak mungkin mengasihaninya, ia mencoba membahayakan gadis itu. Tanpa perduli, Naruto menusuk tengkorak ninja itu dengan Tantonya sendiri, membuatnya mati tanpa perlawanan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar benda jatuh, dan tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya mendekat ke gadis itu. Naruto membungkuk dan menatap gadis merah itu dengan ekspresi kaget dan kagum. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagaimana ...

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya,"Bagaimana aku menemukanmu … Ku rasa rambut indahmu yang menuntunku ke tempat ini." Jawab Naruto tanpa sadar, kata itu begitu saja ada dalam pikirannya.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu memerah.

"Kau ... mengikutiku karena rambutku?"

"Hmm, tak aneh bukan. Rambutmu sangat indah, membuatku cepat menyadarinya." Jawab Naruto tanpa sadar lagi. Ia ingin menampar mulutnya saat ini juga. Kata itu begitu saja ada di pikirannya dan begitu saja di ucapkan oleh mulutnya.

Naruto melihat ketika ia mencoba mengambil langkah ia meringis, membuat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan jika gadis itu tak bisa berjalan. Gadis itu memerah saat Naruto menggendongnya seperti seorang putri dan ia mulai tergagap. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku lihat kau tak bisa berjalan, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu. Sekarang tunjukan padaku di mana kau tinggal, biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sana." Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ninja Kumo tadi. Dia mungkin tak tahu di mana ia tinggal, namun yang pasti ia tinggal di arah berlawan saat dia di culik ninja Kumo.

"Konoha." Gadis itu berbicara dan membuat Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia menunduk, melihat gadis itu dan meskipun jauh lebih muda, namun ia merasa gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Siapa namamu."

"Uchiha Naruto." Ucapnya sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menggunakan nama Clan terkutuk ini. "Kau sendiri?"

"Namaku, Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!" Teriak gadis itu sambil menatap wajah Naruto. Sangat tampan pikirnya. Dan ia melihat Naruto sedikit terkejut saat ia menyebutkan namanya.

_Dattebane?_

Ketika Naruto mendengar gadis itu mngucapkan namanya Naruto hampir jatuh tersungkur, namun berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Seluruh tenaga di kakinya, seperti begitu saja meninggalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? _'Waktu? Pasti itu. Lubang dimensi itu pasti mengembalikan ku ke masa lalu, pada saat Kaa-chan masih kecil dan saat di culik oleh ninja Kumo. Tidak! Ini saat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan Jatuh cinta! Namun, dimana Tou-chan.'_ Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis merah itu bertanya, "Kau tampak agak pucat ...

"E-eh. Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit melamun,_ Gomen._ "Jawab Naruto dengan gugup. Ini benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Shinigami benar-benar membencinya.

Dengan pekiran masih kacau, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konoha. Mangekyo Sharingannya kini telah Di gantikan Dengan mata hitam legam khas Uchiha.

Mereka berjalan hening sampai. ""Naruto-san ...

Matanya di arahkan kesamping untuk melihat gadis dalam gendongannya.

"K-Kau menyakitiku." Bisiknya.

Begitu kacaunya pikirannya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu cukup kuat. Dengan terkejut Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk melepaskan gengamannya pada pergelangan tangan ibunya.

"Gomen," Gumamnya.

Ia berusaha fokus kejalanan dan bergerak secapat mungkin ke Konoha, sampai matanya melihat sebuah bayangan kuning bergerak dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Naruto terpaksa berhenti saat tiba-tiba ia mendarat di hadapan Naruto. Kulit putih, berambut pirang, mata biru, dan Kunai di tangannya yang tampak seperti ingin menyerang Naruto.

"Tunggu Minato! Dia orang baik. Ia menyelamatkanku dari Kumo ninja yang menculiku." Teriak Kushina sambil memberi Minato tatapan kematian. Minato sepertinya mengerti, saat terlihat ia menurunkan Kunainya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Uchiha Naruto …" Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Minato, Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau Uchiha? Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di academy? Usia kita jelas sama." Tanya Minato sambil mengikuti mereka kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku seorang pengembara, jelas kau tak pernah melihatku." Naruto berbicara sambil memperlihatkan Sharinganya pada Minato.

Saat mereka berjalan ke Konoha, Naruto menyadari situasinya. Dia sedang berada di masa lalu bukan? Mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah. Ia bisa menghentikan kudeta Uchiha, menghentikan Obito, melindungi Kushina dari Obito dan banyak lagi.

Saat mereka mendekati gerbang raksasa bertulisan Konoha, Naruto melihat banyak ninja-ninja melintasi mereka dan pada akhirnya beberapa ANBU mendarat di hadapan mereka dan membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit. Mengatakan pulang ke pada Minato, walaupun ia sendiri tak tau ingin pulang kemana, akhirnya Naruto pergi ke Hokage tower.

Saat Naruto di persilahkan memasuki pintu ruangan Hokage, Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Orang yang ia kenal sangat berbeda saat ini, bintik-bintik hitam itu, kerutan usia itu telah hilang dari wajah Hiruzen yang dia kenal. Memberikannya kesan kuat, lembut dan ramah.

"Aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan salah satu dari Geninku. Kami tak menyadarinya ia telah di culik. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu karena telah membawa Kushina kembali. Tapi, bagaimana kau melakukannya dan mengetahui tentang penculikan ini." Berbicara pada Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan, dan ia sedikit kagum saat Naruto tak bergeming karena tatapannya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang penculikan Kushina, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkanku karena kejadian ini. Aku sedang dalam perjalan kembali ke Konoha dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat mereka. Dan aku menyelatkan Kushina dari ninja Kumo itu." Naruto berbicara dengan tatapan pasif. Dia tak sedikitpun gentar dengan pandangan orang di hadapnya, jika ia bisa mengalahkan Juubi maka Hokage bukanlah tandingannya.

"Mengapa kau datang ke Konoha?" Hiruzen bertanya kepada Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Konoha. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menjadi pengembara." Naruto berbicara sambil melirik seluruh ruangan Hokage. Ia harus mengauki ini tampak sangat berbeda.

"Mengapa kau ingin bergabung dengan Konoha?"

"Orang tuaki baru saja meninggal, dan mereka berasal dari Konoha, jadi ku pikir pantas bagiku datang ke tempat ini dan menjadi bagian dari Konoha."

"Orang tuamu, siapa yang kau maksud?"

….

….

….

...

To Be Continued

..

..

Yosh, selamat datang di story ke duaku. Aku tak tahu ini bagus atau tidak, semua menurut kalian.

Jika ada kejadian dan kata yang sama, harap maklum. Skarang ada jutaan story di . Jadi tak mungkin selalu berbeda, karena kita menulis tentang satu tema yang sama bukan.

Aku belum tau kelanjutan cerita ini, OneShoot ataupun MultiChap, belum di pikirkan. Menurut kalian aja. Aku sih mau bkin OneShoot, Kushinanya juga udah kembali ke Konoha.

Untuk TBSD, akan update beberapa hari kedepan. Nungguin review target dan juga skalian perbaikan kata.

Mudah-mudahan ini tak membuat kecewa kalian. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fic abalku ini.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 10-15 detik untuk mengetik review bukan.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Yap segini dulu ….

See You Next Time and Goodbye


End file.
